


Rain Drowned Picnic

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Beast Boy is Pouting, F/M, Illusions, Magic, Magical Raven, Meditation, Picnics, Raven Meditating, Raven is a Softie, Robin is always training, Starfire Likes Mustard, Storms, Sweet Beast Boy, The Hands, Unreliable Weather, Watching Someone Sleep, hand holding, or the equivalent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: Rain has ruined Beast Boy’s plan to have a nice picnic under a tree in the park. Everything was already set to go and then the storm rolled in without warning. Raven might have a solution.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: OTP-Tober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Rain Drowned Picnic

He had checked the weather five times the day before to see if there was any possibility that rain could ruin this for him. And each time, the rain chances had been less than twenty percent and declared that the sun would be there the entire afternoon.

“So much for reliable satellites,” muttered Beast Boy as he looked out at the rain splattered windows of Titans Tower. 

The food he’d prepared - fruit salads and tofu sides and all of his favorites, along with some of the favorites of the others - now sat useless on the kitchen island and the rest of the Titans were nowhere to be seen.

Beast Boy wanted to pout and throw the teenage equivalent of a tantrum, but he resigned himself to put away all the food and leave a note for the rest of the team to dig in at their leisure. The door slid open as he was trying to cram the last of the food into the fridge.

“You need help there?” 

The quiet ring of Raven’s voice carried over the sound of plastic Tupperware crunching into a tight space. 

“Nah, I think that’s the last of it,” said Beast Boy. “There’s some of those Macaroons you like in the pantry. Got them for the picnic but, well.”

Raven’s eyes slid over from the storm outside to the strained smile on his face, then at the fridge stuffed filled with goodies.

“You didn’t eat any of it?”

His smile slipped and he scratched at his ear, a nervous habit of his, “Nah, I - well, I guess I was too disappointed to eat any of it. I was really looking forward to this picnic - I made sure everything else was perfect and - then Mother Nature had a different plan.”

As normal, Raven was quiet, turning to the range to make her usual cup of tea, but there was a pensive wrinkle on her brow as she watched Beast Boy as he gave up on the Tupperware and decided to just leave it on the counter.

“I - could help, you know?” she said, as her tea sat seeping in the water. “Not stop the rain or anything, but I could make a space where you could have the picnic at least.”

Green eyes honed on her, a spark returning where the dullness had taken over, “You’re bluffing.”

With a wave of her finger she continued, “It wouldn’t take much, really.”

“That’s - really nice Rae, but - I think everyone else already gave up on it,” said Beast Boy. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.”

She sighed, keeping her eyes trained on her tea, “I - would join you - if you still wanted to have it today.”

He stopped in his tracks and turned on her once again, eyes tracking her like one of the many predators he could turn into - an eagle, a starving lion, something sharp and dangerous. Raven remained motionless, not showing any sign of hesitation.

“Why?” was all he asked.

She shrugged, hiding the relief with a sip from the steaming cup, “I wanted to have this picnic too - we should at least make the best of it.”

Still hesitant and wary of her, but now brightening in a way that he hadn’t before, Beast Boy nodded, “Alright Rae. Where should we have it? Here?”

“The training room - the one Robin  _ doesn’t  _ use. That’ll give us room,” said Raven, hurrying out towards the sliding doors. “I’ll meet you there.”

~~0~~

Raven was meditating at the center of the room when he arrived with a platter of food in each tentacle. He moved as quietly as possible, setting up the blanket on the ground and releasing the food in the corners before shifting back and sitting on the floor.

Beast Boy watched Raven as the energy of her magic moved her cloak around her and the gentle lift and fall of her shoulders as she breathed in and out. He knew he’d never be able to focus enough to do what she did every day, but watching her gave her the same amount of ease that she claimed to feel when she meditated.

“Are you going to stare at me all day?” she asked, never once opening her eyes and making him shift into a turtle to hide within a shell. 

When he peeked out, she had a little smile on her face, almost imperceivable, and she unfolded from her lotus position to join him.

“Ready?” she asked and waited until he was shifted back and had nodded before she gave a quick snap of her fingers.

Beast Boy’s mouth dropped open as the training room’s steel frame, the dark and shiny greys and silvers melted away into bright greens and golden sunlight. Grass underneath the blanket that felt just as scratchy as real grass when he ran his hand through the blades and a replicated sun that seeped into his skin and settled heat like the real one.

“How’d you do this?” he asked, eyes glittering as he looked up at Raven.

For her part, Raven swayed in place for a second and gave a tiny twitch of a smile, “Been practicing. I don’t know how long it’ll stay for though,” then her eyes slid over to him, a shy droop to them, “is this what you had in mind?”

He beamed, “It’s perfect. Come on, I brought your macaroons, and a thermos of tea, and those little sandwiches that you pretend you don’t like and then eat half of them yourself.”

“I - I do  _ not _ ,” she said, dropping down on the opposite corner of the blanket. “And what if I do? Everyone else has something they hoard - you hoard tofu, Cyborg his short-stack of ribs, Star loves mustard, and Robin acts like we don’t see him take all the Cheez Poofs, but we do.”

Beast Boy could only watch as Raven grew a little more lively, not noticing how the energy around her was zapping and swirling as she got more excited than she meant to get. A chuckle threatened to escape him, but he held it back to not risk the fragility of the moment.

The wisp of hair that curled around her cheek brought her attention back to her emotions and had her spiraling down from her high. A light dusting of pink brushed her cheeks as she ducked her head into a sandwich.

“Sorry.” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” he said, shoving the thermos of tea at her when he realized he’d reached out his hand to take hers. “It was - cute.”

“What? Me losing control?” asked Raven, turning her attention onto the silly pattern of dancing unicorns on the cylinder. “Yeah, it’s  _ really _ cute.” 

Beast Boy swallowed around the bite of tofu burger that he’d brought, choking for a second before catching his breath and closing the gap he was afraid to close. Her wide eyes focused on the green of his hand against the moonlight pale of hers.

“Stop that,” he said, gesturing with his free hand. “You didn’t blow anything up, the illusion is still here. You’re doing well, just - don’t be afraid to…be yourself. And besides -  _ I  _ can protect myself if you do explode.” 

“It’s not exploding I’m worried about,” she said. “It’s - scaring you… _ all  _ of you.” 

Beast Boy mocked a scoff, “And here I thought I was special. You’re not gonna scare me. You saw how scary I was when I turned into that thing. We’re gonna be fine, you and me, just two kids thinking they have monsters inside.”

A little huff that could’ve been mistaken for laughter exhaled through her mouth and his smile returned at full-beam.

“So enough crazy-talk. Eat half the sandwiches and drink your tea and enjoy this fake-park you made for us,” he said, thumb sweeping over her hand. “Who’s gonna know?”

Another quirked smile from her as she settled into the faux warmth of the sun. She tipped the thermos at him, “To sunny picnic days.”

“And to the best company.”


End file.
